Holiday Times
by Eira Miste
Summary: A series of Holiday one-shots to get everyone into the Christmas spirit! There will be romantic and platonic one-shots, with the main couple being Plance though other couples will make appearances. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender. Merry Christmas!


_**A/N: Please don't expect any of the oneshots to be connected too each other. If one happens to be connected to another, I will put an A/N saying so.**_

 _ **This takes place roughly six years after season 8 and Pidge is referred to as Katie.**_

* * *

Katie stood on her tiptoes as she reached up as high as she could. "Just a little bit more." She was so close. So close! "Almost... AH!" Katie lost her balanced and fell to the ground, barely managing to save her ornament.

"Pidge! Are you okay?" Lance asked, bending down to help his wife up of the floor.

"I'm fine." Katie stated as she dusted off a couple of pine needles before storming into the kitchen area for a chair.

"Honey, can't I just help you?

"No." Katie dragged the chair over to the tree, then climbed onto it, finally reaching the branch she wanted t o hang her ornament on. "SUCCESS!"

Lance chuckled at Katie's excitement, reaching for her. "Wait! The angel." Lance looked at Katie suspiciously. "What about the angel?"

"May I please see the angel?"

"B-But I'm placing the angel on top of the tree!"

Katie put her hands on her hips, "Not after last year." She stated, making Lance cringe. The year before at a family get together his Mama' had given them an angel tree topper a few days before Christmas, as it was their first Christmas on Earth in three years. Lance had been so eager to put it on their tree that he had accidentally dropped it, resulting in one of the wings breaking. Thankfully Katie had rescued it, but she had gotten Matt to put it on the tree. Lance's brother-in-law was never going to let him forget that.

"You won't be able to reach the top." Lance said, "The tree is seven feet high, and you're only five-two. That chair doesn't add enough height for you too safely put the angel on top."

"So what are we going to do?"

Lance bit his lip in thought, his gaze flicking from Katie, to the tree, then back again. "I got it!" He reached into the angel box and handed the angel to Katie, then put his hands on her waist.

"Lance?"

"Need a boost?" Lance picked her up, catching Katie off guard, resulting in her almost dropping the angel.

"Don't drop it, Pidge!" He teased

"Shut up."

"But then I can't say things that cause you too blush and get all cute and flustered."

Katie made no response, focusing on getting the angel situated instead. Once she was done, she twisted slightly to let Lance know that she was ready to be brought down. As he lowered her, Katie turned and looped her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" He whispered as she pulled away.

"Everything."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not for letting you place the angel on top?"

Katie laughed "OK, maybe that is a part of it. But no. I mean for everything. For being here, for loving me, for loving A-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" A sleepy voice drew the couple's attention to the couch, where a little boy was rubbing his eye's.

Lance set Katie down, and she walked over to the couch. "Look who finally woke back up. I'm amazed that you were still asleep after your mommy yelled" Lance said as Katie gathered the little boy into her arms. "Did you have a good nap, Archer?"

Archer nodded his head against Katie's shoulder. "Did you dec-rate without me?"

Lance planted a kiss on his son's forehead, "We only put up the ornaments that you're too little to handle."

That apparently wasn't the answer Archer was looking for, and the four-year old scowled, making his amber eye's appear darker than usual. "Did La-la dec-rate without me."

Katie giggled as she glanced over at the play-pen where Ayla was sleeping. "No. She's still taking her nap."

"You're jinxing it." Lance murmured in her ear.

"Are we done dec-rating?"

"We will put the rest of the tinsel on the tree after Ayla waked up."

"Jinxing it." Lance sang as he walked over to the counter for a gingerbread cookie.

"When will La-la get up?"

"Well Archer, your sister was very sleepy and-" A cry from the play-pen interrupted Katie.

"Well now, I wonder who that could be." Lance declared with mock-shock as he went to pick up the ten-month old, receiving a playful glare from Katie.

"We can finish dec-rating the tree!" Archer cried, scrambling down from Katie's arms. "Come on, Mommy."

"I'm coming." Katie laughed, following her son. As Katie and Archer pulled out the rest of the silver tinsel, Lance sung Christmas carols to Ayla and tried to convince her that tinsel wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't until Katie put some on Lance's head, and he shook it off, did the little girl start to throw it, or attempt to throw it, onto the tree.

"Okay tinsel monster! It's time for bed!" Katie ordered gently an hour later, after realizing that most of the tinsel was on the floor under the tree, instead of on the tree.

"But why?" Archer asked, "I took a nap!"

"I know that. But it wasn't long and Mommy and Daddy are getting tired."

"We are?"

Katie ignored her husband and continued to talk to Archer. "Now why don't we go get in pajama's and then Daddy and I can get you tucked into bed."

"I don't like the Gar-sin bed. Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"I don't know, Archer..."

"Please." Archer looked up at her with big eye's. "Not the puppy-eye's." Katie whined. "Okay, you can sleep with Daddy and I."

"Yay!" Archer ran into his and Ayla's little bedroom to get his pajama's and Katie followed so she could get Ayla's.

"Does this mean that Ayla also get's to sleep with us?" Lance asked from the doorway.

"You're as bad as the kids." Katie scolded, answering his question by grabbing Ayla's baby doll.

"Sleepover!" Lance declared, turning Ayla into a flying superbaby as he raced off to the master bedroom, Archer chasing after him.

It took Katie a while to get everyone to settle down and finish bed-time routine's, but eventually the McClain family found their way into bed, huddled together under the warm blankets.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked as Lance reached for the TV remote.

"Simple. I put a Christmas movie in when you were helping Archer brush his teeth."

"Lance, we all need sleep."

"Do we have any reason to be up early in the morning?"

"...No."

Lance nodded his head, even though it was a little tricky as Ayla was snuggled onto his chest, and smiled. "Then it's Christmas movie time!"

Katie shook her head and scooted a bit closer to Lance, but not enough to smush the little boy who was snuggled between them. "What are we watching?"

"White Christmas!"

Katie could only smile. Lance knew many of her weaknesses, and her favorite Christmas movie (which was also his) was one of them.

Ayla fell asleep fifteen minutes into the movie, but for the next hour Lance, Archer and Katie sang along too all of the songs. By the time the two hour mark hit, Archer was out cold and Katie had managed to move him onto her chest so she could snuggle up against Lance.

"As I was saying before" Katie whispered a while later, "Thank you for loving Archer, Ayla and I."

"Always." Lance declared, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. "Thank you for loving me and giving me two beautiful children."

Katie looked up a her husband. "There is no one I would rather spend my life with and no one I would rather raise a family with."

Lance carefully leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips just as the last note of the movie hit. Soon the two McClains joined their children in a blissful sleep and visions of family filled their dreams.

* * *

 _ **I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and meeting my OC's Archer and Ayla. They will probably be seen in more oneshots, and in different Plance future fics of mine. Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
